


Meet Agron

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Gladiators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse





	Meet Agron

[](http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/47677623755/meet-agron-spartacus)  
  
This bad ass mutha fucker has killed hundreds of Romans. He’s a Gladiator. He’s a General in Spartacus’ Army. He turned a Syrian slave boy into a Impaling Spearing Killing Warrior. He will beat you senseless if you touch his Syrian Spearing Killing Warrior. He got tortured and nailed to the cross and lived to fight those fucking Romans again.  
  
He has a soft side though too. He is loyal to Spartacus like whoa. He holds tight the heart of the cutest little Syrian warrior on all sides of the Rhine. He will sacrifice his life to give that little spear wielding bad ass a few more moments of happiness. He held his dying brother in his arms and that will always hurt his fucking heart forever. There will never be enough dead Romans to make up for that shit.  
  
Most of all he is fucking hot, like _really really_ hot. And he says “fuck” a lot.  
  
Pencil, Black and White Charcoal on Strathmore Gray Toned Paper.


End file.
